Always
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Warning: Boyxboy. Yaoi. FaixKurogane. Rated M for lemon. One-shot plot bunny that popped into my head. Contains spoilers from the anime and the OVAs. I'm just warning you, if you still want to read this you're welcome to :D COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I do not own this song either.

A/N. Song is 'Always' by Bon Jovi. I was listening to it the other day and it made me think about Fai, and so this KuroFai songfic was born *grins* This contains spoilers from the Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations OVA. So, don't read this if you haven't seen them. For those who have, keep reading :) Also contains spoilers up to this part, from the anime and manga. The parts that are song lyrics are in _italics_. And, I've never seen a feeding scene between Fai and Kurogane, but I know they didn't do it by the neck, so I had to improvise, so I hope its okay. All the KuroFai shippers know that Fai being a Vampire who can only feed of Kurogane is one super massive KuroFai hint from CLAMP ;) so I decided to play on that. My first yaoi, its an exciting occasion *grins*

Warning: Boyxboy, yaoi. Rated M for lemon.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up _

Kurogane brought the knife to his arm. Fai looked up from the bed at him, not taking his eyes off the knife. They preferred not to do this in front of the kids, they were only young and had already seen so much blood in their young life. The last time Sakura had seen the clone Syaoran he was covered in blood and walking away from her, having just eaten Fai's left eye. They wanted to spare her any more blood. And the real Syaoran had spent his life until now, locked up by the ones who killed Kurogane's parents, so they decided to spare him any more suffering.__

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up 

Kurogane brought the blade down to his arm and cut, leaving a big gash. Fai eyed the blood hungrily. He was starving. His remaining eye turned yellow. Kurogane held his arm to the eagerly awaiting Fai. Fai grabbed hold of Kurogane's arm, and began licking the blood away from the open wound. When he had had his fill, he looked up at Kurogane and nodded. Fai then reached under the bed for the first aid kit. He brought out a cloth and wandered to their shared bathroom and wet it. He came back and mopped up the blood off Kurogane's arm. He took out a bandage and tied it around Kurogane's arm.__

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me 

Fai smiled and brought Kurogane's face closer to his. Kurogane looked back into Fai's face, also giving a rare smile. Kurogane closed the distance between them, planting his lips firmly on the mage's. Fai pulled him down on the bed, on top of him. __

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always 

Kurogane ran his tongue against Fai's bottom lip before biting down, asking for entry to the caverns of Fai's mouth, which he willingly gave. Kurogane proceeded to explore every part of Fai's mouth, which ended with a battle for domination with Fai's tongue. Kurogane won. He smiled into the kiss and began sliding a hand up Fai's shirt. The ninja pushed Fai's shirt further and further up, stopping just before taking it off. Fai moaned into the kiss in protest. He broke the kiss, saying teasingly 'Hey, Kuro-rin, that's usually my trick.' Kurogane looked down at the mage with a glimmer in his eyes 'Well, Fai, I decided I'd have a bit of a tease tonight myself.'__

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man 

Fai got annoyed at this. He stared up at Kurogane, his eyes glazed over with lust. He couldn't wait tonight. He pulled up Kurogane's shirt, then pulled off his own, desperate to feel some contact with skin. He pulled his lover back down towards him and kissed him again. Kurogane ran his hand up Fai's stomach and chest, stopping to play with Fai's nipples. The mage moaned again, this time in pleasure, and Kurogane could no longer control himself. He broke the kiss and took Fai's nipple into his mouth. Fai began to writher underneath him and Kurogane smiled. His hands moved to the blonde wizards trousers and began to unbutton them. He moved back up to kiss Fai again. Fai's hands wandered down to Kurogane's waistline and began removing Kurogane's trousers. Trousers and boxers were pulled off in a hurry and thrown to the other side of the room.__

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always 

Kurogane took Fai's erect length into his hand, moving up and down as slow as possible. He decided that he would tease the mage a little. Fai gasped and writhed, bucking up into Kurogane's hand. Kurogane smiled and bent down, taking Fai's length into his mouth. Fai moaned at this, and Kurogane began to move. Fai shot his seed into Kurogane's mouth, and he swallowed it. Fai shouted out in pleasure, and closed his eye as he ran out his orgasm. Kurogane kissed the base of Fai's length, then ran his tongue up it. Fai was immediately hard again. Kurogane stood up, and began walking away from Fai.__

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you  


Fai felt the weight lift from on top of him, and opened his eyes. 'Kuro-puu' he gasped 'Where are you going?' Kurogane sighed and replied 'Where do you think I'm going, idiot?' He had walked over to the cabinet in the room. He opened one of the drawers, removed something from it then closed the drawer again. He turned around holding a small bottle of some liquid. Fai smiled from the bed 'Oh, so that's what you were getting.' Laughed Fai. Kurogane came back over to the bed, kissing Fai forcefully. Kurogane poured some of the liquid on to his hand, and said 'Fai, I'm going to prepare you now.' Fai replied 'Go ahead, Kuro-chan.' Kurogane entered one finger into Fai, then two, then a third. Fai gasped and shook from the pain, but held on because he knew it would feel good soon. Kurogane hit that spot inside of him, and Fai almost came right there. When Kurogane deemed Fai to be stretched enough, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Fai's entrance. He looked down at his blonde lover 'Are you ready, Fai?' he asked. Fai smiled and kissed him 'Yes, Kurogane.' Kurogane thrust hard into Fai, and waited until Fai adjusted. He felt Fai loosen up, and took this opportunity to pull out and thrust back in. Fai moaned. Kurogane chuckled 'Oh, so that's where it is.' Kurogane pulled out and thrust back in repeatedly, each time aiming for that spot inside Fai. Fai was moaning and panting Kurogane's name. He couldn't take it much longer. Kurogane took Fai's length into his hand, trying to speed up the process. It wasn't long until Fai came, shooting his seed all over his stomach and Kurogane's chest. A few moments later Kurogane came inside Fai and collapsed on top of his lover. They lay there for a few minutes, then Fai reached for some tissues to clean them both up. He did so, then threw the tissues in to the bin next to the bed.

_  
Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

Kurogane took Fai into his arms and Fai nuzzled into Kurogane. Kurogane kissed Fai softly. Fai said 'Kuro-woof-woof. I love you. I want it to be like this, always.' Kurogane muttered a 'Hn. Me too, you damn mage.' Fai knew that was all he would ever get out of Kurogane, but he was perfectly content with that. Fai giggled. He knew the ninja loved him, whether he said it or not. Fai fell asleep in Kurogane's arms, breathing deeply. Kurogane watched his blonde lover sleep for a while, until the need to sleep overcame him. Kurogane muttered 'Fai. I love you.' He fell asleep, holding Fai tightly to his chest, not wanting to let him go.__

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always

A/N. So, this was my first yaoi. What did you all think? I'd really like it if you reviewed, if you want to, its what feeds me to write more stories. Good bye for now *waves*


End file.
